islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:BlueDevil
Help No problem. I'd like to help if I can. n_n I'll read up more and provide more references once I finish my exams. At the top of the main page, I think there should be a Hadith section- where a random hadith is added for view.--Morninglight 14:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Add .body { display:none; } to your Common.css now. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Help needed on religion wikia Hi BlueDevil I was jumping through all the religion related wikia's. The reason for that is that i am searching some help from the wikia community. I am the administrator of http://religion.wikia.com. I think we are the largest religion related wikia at this moment. but sadly we have not that much contributors for our Islam section. I am searching for this section some editors and if possible an active sysops (moderator). I was wondering if you and the other islam wikia members are interesting with helping us out. Regards. --[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 17:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I havent heard anything from you yet. It seems that this wiki is unadministrated. i see a lot of imported wikipedia articles without the proper credits like GFDL or Creative commons you should create this and add it to the articles.----[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 18:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Religion A new Wikianswers Religion site has just opened. More than 2000 questions related to religion and philosophy have been moved from Wikia's Central Answers site. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions from this new site instead of from the Central Answers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Wikianswers Religion, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (help forum | blog) 07:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request Hi, I've been on the wiki now for over a week adding a lot of information. Is it possible that I could have the rollback tool, or even adminship to help me in future edits, such as help cleaning up the wiki. I have experience elsewhere, as I am a manager on wikianswers, and a Bureaucrat on two other wikis. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Dan the Man 1983, you've been very helpful here! I checked your contributions on other wikis and you look experienced, so I went ahead and gave you sysop rights. Use them well. Thanks for your contributions, brother!-- BlueDevil Talk 04:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks brother :) Dan the Man 1983 05:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi, I want to adopt this wiki after 17th march. Thank you! (Cricketplayer (talk) 05:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC)) :I'm available and can tend to administrative and bureaucratic needs. You haven't made any improvements to this wiki other than renaming a page and creating two articles. Please create new articles. -- BlueDevil Talk 18:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I will keep on editing till you make me an admin Cricketplayer (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::The home page of the wiki needs a lot changes. Can you please make me an admin so that I may make it way better than its current condition? Cricketplayer (talk) 09:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I lowered the protection. -- BlueDevil Talk 04:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I can make it like this wik: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki Social Criminal (talk) 11:15, April 6, 2015 (UTC) salamalaykum, can we add any scholars we like? eg i wanted to add ibn taymiyyah and other scholars. Wa alaykumu s-salam, yes you can.-- BlueDevil Talk 23:45, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Improvements? Hello, BD. I've made the occasional edit here. My main interest is in the descendants of Muhammad, who is an ancestor of mine if you believe everything on Geni.com. Do you know why there are two almost identical articles about Muhammad? Page names identical except for some Arabic words following the name. It would surely be better to have only one, explaining the different names but not needing separate editing for improvements. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:49, December 11, 2016 (UTC) spam page Some guy made a page called Nope, I've nominated it for deletion but only admins can delete. talk2ty 15:20, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Main Page Protection Hi, I have a request. Can you please remove the protection from the Main Page so that people could edit it? I don't really see why the Main Page would be protected. Thanks. Bewanderer (talk) 15:45, March 24, 2019 (UTC)